


new beginnings

by bottomkuroo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Rare Pairings, i don't know how to tag D:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomkuroo/pseuds/bottomkuroo
Summary: "Myaa-sam."Surprised, he turned around. There was only one (1) single person in this whole wide world who called him in that dumb (and somewhat cute, even tho he'll never admit it out loud) way, but he was on the court spiking with all his might. But then, he remembered there was someone else who called him that a few times by now.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	new beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to our Akaashi <3

Watching Atsumu play at his best was a sight for sore eyes--that's what Osamu always thought and always liked about his twin. The years they spent practicing and crushing so many teams might now be behind him, but every time his mind drifted towards those memories he couldn't feel anything but fondness.

So, watching his brother play felt like a breeze of fresh air, or like digging into your first meal of the day. 

Osamu wasn't just watching the Black Jackals game--he was working, thank you very much. Responsibilities come with being a boss, but also some privileges like right now. He took a small break from the Onigiri stand to watch the game more thoroughly as someone else took care of the orders.

Of course, Atsumu was great, but so was every single soul in the team.

"Myaa-sam."

Surprised, he turned around. There was only one (1) single person in this whole wide world who called him in that dumb (and somewhat cute, even tho he'll never admit it out loud) way, but he was on the court spiking with all his might. But then, he remembered there was also someone else who called him that way a few times now.

Black hair, thick brows, blue eyes behind glasses. Same height as him. Of course, it was Bokuto's handsome boyfriend. He did saw him a couple of times before, but never exchanged more than a few words with him--and it was always about onigiri, volleyball, or Bokuto.

(After a more thoughtful look, his eyes looked a little green? He was also smiling.)

"Fukurodani's setter," he says with a nod. Akaashi bows a little, with a little scoff. 

"I might become a regular client of yours if you keep coming to Tokyo."

"Aren't you already a regular, tho?" Osamu teases as he puts his gloves on. "You're probably my most faithful client."

"That's because you make incredible onigiri," and he smiles for the second time in a minute, making Osamu look away.

And here is the thing: Miya Osamu likes Akaashi Keiji. They never talked in high school even though they did play against each other at nationals--but for Osamu's defense, it was one game, three sets, and he didn't want Tsumu to notice he got distracted by Fukurodani's setter. They also never talked after high school. They only met each other a few times in these matches where they both were watching MSBY's games.

So yes, he likes the guy, but he's also pretty sure he's already dating Bokuto since high school. 90% sure about it. Which is, to be honest, not _that_ big of a deal. It's probably just like one of those platonic crushes you have on people you meet once in a crowded train and you never meet them again but you keep on thinking about.

Except he meets Akaashi quite often now.

He even came (once) to his actual shop in Hyogo. But then again, he was with Bokuto and Atsumu that time.

"So. The usual?"

"Yes, please. But make it double."

"Oh? You know," Osamu tilts his head a little as he tries to smile (but he's pretty sure it looks more like the ugly smug Atsumu always does), "I'm not complaining because you're good for business, but you can't just eat rice. You need proper food from time to time."

Akaashi rolls his eyes, making Osamu laugh. "You sound just like Bokuto."

 _Bokuto, again_. He puts the order in a bag slowly, trying to buy a little more time.

"But," he continues and looks over the court for a moment, "you're probably right. I should get a proper meal." His gaze comes back to Osamu. "Are you free after the game?"

_What?_

"What?"

"I know you have to close the booth and all. But after that. Are you free?"

"I...am?"

"You don't seem sure," Akaashi points out. He sounds amused, and if it wasn't because he's as pretty as ever Osamu would have thought it was irritating.

"Well. Aren't you here with Bokuto?"

"I came for the game, for that," he says as he points Osamu's bag full of his order, "and also to ask you if you wanted to hang out."

"But--is Bokuto also coming?"

Akaashi's eyes went wide for half a second. Then, he stayed quiet for another half-second. Somehow, it felt like an eternity to Osamu. "Are you _interested_ in Bokuto-san?"

"What?"

"Are you into--"

"No, no. I understood the first time. _God_ , no I'm not. He's great tho," he says quickly, not wanting to diss for no reason Akaashi's boyfriend. "But I was wondering why'd you ask me out if you're..."

Oh.

 _Ah_. 

"You two aren't dating," he sighs, putting the bag over the counter and almost feeling embarrassed.

"No," Akaashi says with a small laugh. He then pays Osamu, taking the bag. "So, is that a yes?"

Osamu chuckles and adjusts his cap, "Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> I always love rare ships. Thank you for reading, really. And also sorry because it's so short and so badly written. I'll try to do better (gambare, me).


End file.
